


He's My Little Brother Your Honor

by cupqueencake



Series: Dream SMP Reconciliation Series [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Author is a TommyInnit Apologist (Video Blogging RPF), Bird Hybrid Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Canon-Typical Violence, Crying, Dream Team SMP Lore (Video Blogging RPF), Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff and Angst, Forgiveness, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Minecraft, Not Beta Read, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Platonic Relationships, Sleepy Bois Inc-centric, Technoblade Hears Voices (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade is Bad at Feelings (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Tommyinnit is Bad at Feelings (Video Blogging RPF), Tubbo is Tubbo, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), sbi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29689758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupqueencake/pseuds/cupqueencake
Summary: "Phil had visited Tommy, so why hadn’t he? He had only sent a brief apology over his communicator but he hasn’t been able to go through with visiting him. Through all the wars and battles he’s been through he’d say this is the hardest and the most daunting and it’s all because of that letter."Or, where Technoblade finally goes and visits Tommy and tries to reconcile.This is a sequel to my fic "To the East", so this can be standalone if you want but for context it is better to read the first one.
Relationships: Technobalde & Toby Smith│Tubbo (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Tommyinnit & Toby Smith│Tubbo (Video Bloggin RPF)
Series: Dream SMP Reconciliation Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181840
Comments: 14
Kudos: 243





	He's My Little Brother Your Honor

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone I brought you the requested sequel :) because honestly angst to fluff is great, but so is some angst to fluff with some SBI. 
> 
> As content warnings there is implied abuse and canon typical violence, may be some cursing, otherwise enjoy.
> 
> NOTE, if you ship anything here go away this is not for you all relationships are platonic and family oriented. The story is also based off of the characters in the roleplay story of the Dream SMP and not real creators, although if any of the creators are uncomfortable with this fic I will remove it.

Phil had visited Tommy, so why hadn’t he? He had only sent a brief apology over his communicator but he hasn’t been able to go through with visiting him. Through all the wars and battles he’s been through he’d say this is the hardest and the most daunting and it’s all because of that letter.

After Phil had finished the letter in its entirety he had cried on his couch almost as hard as he had when they lost Wilbur. Techno has been trying to comfort him, but he’s equally not doing well. He’s been plagued by all the things he’s done that lead to Tommy’s pain and subsequent abandonment of the SMP.

He never knew that Tommy was claustrophobic and yet he, Wilbur, and Tubbo had mocked him for trapping himself under a few pistons. He also regrets how cold he’s been with his brother. He will never regret spawning withers in L’Manberg either of the times that he did, but he realizes he should have handled it better. He basically told a traumatized child he was going to take his home away just like Dream did. He told his brother to die. He had been too caught in his pride and his own ideals to realize the implications of that. Tommy seems to understand that Technoblade felt betrayed, though, but that thought doesn’t relieve him of his guilt.

He thinks the thing that sticks out to him the most is the end of the letter, which is smudgy and more wrinkled than the beginning of the page:

_You know, I’m not writing this so you guys feel bad, though I know it sounds like it. I’m just, I don’t know, getting this all off my chest. All I ever wanted was to live in peace and enjoy life in a new world. I wanted it to be like our times in the Antarctic Empire, where Techno would spar me and Wilbur would write songs about the universe. But it isn’t, this place fucking sucks. I blame most of it on Dream, than I do anyone else, but there are many actions that have driven us apart, as a family. That have caused me pain, and unfortunately a lot of it is my fault, and that’s not on you. All of this plus the other shit I mentioned has contributed to me leaving the SMP. I’ve written the coordinates of my house if you want to visit, though I understand if you don’t, I did betray Technoblade after all. Even if you don’t visit, I think it eases me enough that you all at least know my story._

Techno will never get it out of his head that Tommy blames himself for a lot of it, particularly the pit fight they had in Pogtopia. From his perspective, he thought a good fight like when they were younger would get their anger out, and it certainly had gotten his frustrations out. However, Tommy didn’t see it that way. At all. Not even close. He mentioned that the fight gutted him, but figured in the end it was his fault for agreeing to it in the first place. Techno had to hold back a gag reading that, because it was supposed to be a way to reconcile not cause guilt or pain. But it had caused hurt for he had beat his brother half to death and just told him to get over the loss of his best friend. It would be easy to blame the fight on Wilbur, but he was complicit in it whether he can admit that to himself or not.

When he poured his heart out to Phil about it he just said with a tired frown, “Well, you were never the best with words,” and the situation was put into perspective.

With his voices, the Blood God, his past, and his piglin traits he’s always understood the universal language to be violence, but that’s just not true, especially to his own brother. His own brother who was now too afraid to ever speak his mind to Technoblade in fear of being hurt. Tommy, who's always been headstrong and impulsive, now incapable of ever holding Techno accountable for his actions.

With all that guilt in his mind, it’s been too hard to visit Tommy. Phil calls him a coward but he is quick to remind him that Phil only visited because Ranboo offered to take him on his next trip. Though, Phil isn’t wrong, so he’s thought about it a lot, and he continues to work up the courage.

Today he’s been considering it more than other days. Perhaps it’s because the day’s the 16th, and he’s feeling a little wistful, but he’s not sure. Phil watches him pace around the house, fiddling with potions and weapons like he’s lost his mind. Ever the patient one, Phil just gives him about twenty minutes of anxious fidgeting before he sighs.

“What’s on your mind?”

Techno’s ears flick, “Nothing, just my voices.”

Phil throws him a glare, “Oh? Is that why you have been stress making invisibility potions? It’s not like we need any right now.”

“Well, it’s for…” He just tsks, “Never mind.”

 _Tell him, tell him, tell him_ , The voices’ loud chanting causes him to drop one of his potions. It doesn’t splash on him at least, but now the floor board is transparent.

“Is it about Tommy?”

He clenches his hand around the brewing stand, “I guess.”

Phil gets up and pats his back, “Oh, well, it is a lot. But, you just have to get over the hump. My visit went well, I’m actually going over for dinner in a few days. You can come with me then if it helps?”

The fact it went well relieves Techno, but he refuses the offer, “I think I should go alone. At least for the first visit, but thanks.”

“Of course mate,” Phil says as he’s picking up the broken glass.

Even though Phil isn’t directing him to do anything, he feels a little more confident because of the emotional intervention. He decides he’s going to rip off the bandaid now, before he loses this temporary confidence. What’s the worse that’s going to happen? Tommy turning him away? And though that would devastate him, he figures that it won’t happen. Phil wasn’t turned away, so he wouldn’t, surely.

Phil doesn’t say anything when he notices him packing a bag, but there’s a smug and soft smile on his face. He decides to take a horse and his polar bear, Steve, too. He feels visiting his younger brother who’s escaped Dream’s lands who also harbors hatred for him warrants his emotional support bear. He writes the coordinates on his hand and trots off into the sunrise.

Tommy’s quite far, about two thousand blocks, so he’s happy he’s brought enough food with him. He knows travel for some can be a lot, but he enjoys it. There’s nothing better than adventure, with the tranquilness of wind in his hair and the sound of water running in the forests. It’s why he retired out in the snow, he loves nature more than anything else, well not more than his family but it’s up there.

When he arrives in an acacia biome he’s getting a feeling he’s close, with no need to look at the coordinates. He thinks he remembers Tommy loving these sorts of places despite hating the wood color. He rides his horse by a cozy oak cabin, and he has to double-take before stopping. Surely this isn’t Tommy’s house? It’s very Tubbo-esque, in his opinion. It’s a one story stilted ranch house with flowers surrounding the way. There’s a large wheat and carrot farm and several acres dedicated to cows and sheep. He sees there’s a barn being built with a couple horses tied up to a post. He ties his horse on one of the empty ones and makes his way, hands twisting in anxiety.

He’s immediately thinking he should have brought a gift, but he’s not sure what Tommy would really want from him. He just huffs that thought away and pauses at the oak bench. He runs his hand over it and admires the newer jukebox by it. He wonders if Tubbo and him still sit here, like nothing bad has happened to them. He wonders what disc they play the most. He wonders if he will ever be deserving of sitting here one day by his brother’s side.

He hears the door creak and Tommy’s letting a large dog out. He hears him genuinely laugh and feels his eyes sting. When was the last time he had heard Tommy laugh? He analyzes how much older he looks, stronger too. He had always been scarily thin back in the SMP, especially after exile, so he’s happy he seems to have a steady food supply.

His hair is down to his shoulders in a braid similar to his own and he’s wearing some new clothes. He has a red long sleeved shirt on with oversized cuffed jeans, boots, and a long grey wool cloak. Tommy doesn’t notice him staring, too focused on playing with his dog and it’s becoming more apparent he’s really here. He wants to walk toward him and just say hello but he’s also content standing here frozen in shock hoping he’s not noticed. He hates himself for being so scared when usually he’s more well put together.

Before he can make a decision on what to do his own, Steve runs over to Tommy and tackles him. He almost yells but then Steve is making happy rumbles and demanding attention. Tommy just sits up and pats his head, making his gaze over to him. It’s not an angry look, but he’s certainly cold. His eyes trail over Techno like he’s searching for something, figuring out a problem. He just adjusts his glasses and nods to him, like Ranboo does when he has nothing to say. Tommy pats Steve once more and then gets up. Tommy doesn’t say anything to him and instead sighs like Techno is the young one here and just opens his front door.

Techno doesn’t move until Tommy scoffs, “Get your ass inside, Blade.”

Techno briskly enters the house and takes a deep breath when the door closes behind him. He walks towards the fireplace which has an old picture of them on the mantle. There’s Wilbur, Phil, and him all standing next to Tommy with huge smiles on their faces. The snow in the background was melting indicating it was springtime in the picture, back in the Antarctic Empire. He can see that the frame is still the original one, since its cracks have been sloppily glued back together and there’s smudges all over the glass.

A light voice startles him, “Oh hello Technoblade, fancy seeing you here.”

“Tubbo?”

Tubbo rubs his neck, “Um, yes, that’s. I’d love to chat, but I have BEES, yeah bees to go see, check on, um bye!”

“Right.” He says slowly as Tubbo runs past him.

“Don’t mind him,” Tommy chuckles, “He was supposed to be just visiting. And now I can’t get him to leave and he’s eating all my food.”

Techno nods, “I see. I hope he’s at least earning his stay.”

The sarcasm doesn’t land and Tommy just shrugs and just leans against the wall, he’s definitely nervous, “Why are you here?”

Techno tries to force a grin, even though Tommy sounds so much emptier than he remembers, “I’m here to visit, after reading, you know, the thing. The letter.”

Tommy doesn’t seem impressed so he quickly scrambles for the words, “And I came to repair things. I’m terrible at this, I don’t even know where to begin.”

Tommy shakes his head a wry twist on his lips, “That’s okay.”

“No,” Techno clenches his fists, “It’s not. Let me try, please,” He takes a moment to collect himself, “I’m sorry Tommy, for a lot of things. Mostly, for how I treated you. When we finally were reunited in Pogtopia I put you in horrible situations and didn’t look out for you even when Wilbur was clearly, you know, not treating you well. I don’t regret feeling betrayed but I do regret our pit fight and telling you to die. You never asked to be a hero, for Wilbur to make Tubbo president. You never asked for any of this. And I worked with Dream of all people to blow up your home. I’m sorry Tommy, I really am, and Jesus I think I'm rambling. I have no clue if that even makes sense or is the right thing to say…”

Tommy is biting his lip and just comes closer to wrap and arm around his waist, “That was a shitty apology, but I know this sort of thing is hard for you. I appreciate you trying. I know what you’re trying to say.”

Techno thinks he can do better so he pushes out, “I am sorry Tommy, for being a horrible brother to you. I’m not even mad that you betrayed me anymore, frankly I should’ve expected you missed Tubbo.”

“And I shouldn’t have left you like that,” Tommy interrupts, hushed and soft, “I really shouldn’t have. You gave me sanctuary and I mucked it all up by using you like a tool. We really are a shitty set of brothers aren’t we?”

Techno finally embraces him back, “Nah, I think we’re great, or at least, we could be again.”

Tommy lets him go and fiddles with his hands, “I’d like that. Really, um, please take a seat or whatever, I’m glad you came, yeah, um, right.”

He does and Tommy brings him a cup of tea. Tubbo sneaks his way back inside, wanting a cup of his own and makes his way next to him. Tommy plants himself across from Techno, grumbling about how Tubbo is annoying and nosy. But, Techno doesn’t mind, and he really means that. It feels sort of normal that they’re bickering.

“This is a lot for me,” Tommy sighs, “You have to understand. First, Phil comes bawling his eyes out, pitying me, and Tubbo keeps making me talk about my feelings, and now my emotionally inept brother is here telling me he’s sorry. Who’s next, Dream?.”

Techno sure hopes not, he’ll kill Dream the moment he gets out of prison, if he ever does, for all that he’s done. He is happy Tommy can mention him without panicking though, it shows him he’s doing a lot better.

“Well, I think I owe you an apology, maybe a few, so I can go again.”

Tommy waves his hand at him, “Techno, the fact you’re here is good enough okay, please don’t say sorry again. Because if you start crying like Dad I’m going to stab shit.”

He knows Tommy is only saying that because he’s feeling vulnerable, but he assures Tommy he won’t do it again, regardless. He’s also becoming very aware that there’s probably another person he should apologize to also, sitting right next to him. He didn’t plan on it, but he’s right there looking tense, like he’s going to die again. Or maybe he’s just projecting his insecurities? He’s going to need a nap after this.

“What’s up Techno, you’re kinda, looking at me, weird,” Tubbo murmurs.

And his voices, ever so promptly, start awwing and calling him a sap.

_OMG he’s going to apologize!_

_Redemption arc pog_

_Does this mean Tubbo’s a part of the SBI now?_

“Tubbo, I owe you an apology as well. For, um,” He notices the scars, “Killing you.”

Tubbo blanches but Tommy just raises his brows, intrigued, “Um, okay?”

He’s opened the door so he just pushes forward, “I regret that Tubbo. I know I was under a lot of pressure, but I’ve left you with one canon life, with scars, with trauma. I’m sorry, I should have never caved. And I know that doesn’t mean much, but I figure since you’re here, I might as well say it.”

Tubbo grips his sleeve and sniffles, “It means a lot, Techno, it really does. Christ, when did you get all soft.”

“Retirement Arc: Part II, emotional support bear,” He deadpans and he doesn’t smile when they both laugh, he really doesn’t. He has to maintain some sort of image.

“So how’s the, you know, the SMP?” Tommy asks.

He just shrugs, “I mean, nothing much has happened other than we’re trying to fight the Egg. We’ve only now begun curing Badboyhalo from it’s influence.”

Tommy gapes, “Really? How?”

“Puffy like figured out some sort of ritual in Church Prime and with its water.”

“Ahh yes,” He smirks, “Oogway.”

“You have a weird obsession with that turtle.”

“I do not Tubbo. You’re an asshole.”

“Oh really, big man? I’ll show you an asshole.”

Techno does not stop Tubbo from getting up and tackling Tommy, and he doesn’t intervene when they begin wrestling on the floor. He just sighs like an exhausted parent and sips his cold tea. He even politely moves his feet when Tubbo is pushed onto the ground. If they were truly fighting he’d stop them, but they’re not so he feels fine with it.

Finally Tubbo twists Tommy’s arm behind his back and he screams surrender. Techno allows himself to laugh at that. It feels very intimate and special that he’s allowed in this space, where two kids are just being kids. That this was almost a test or something, to see if he’d respect it. Tommy eventually stands and brushes off his jeans and gives Techno a grimace.

“He’s crazy, Techno, please take him back with you,” He groans.

“I am not! You’re the one who keeps calling me an asshole.”

Techno just rolls his eyes, “If Tubbo wants to walk in the same direction coincidentally I won’t stop him, but I’m not going to drag him along with me by force.” 

“Of course you’d say that, you stupid bastard,” Tommy takes his empty cup and just smiles, “You want to help with dinner?” 

_Independent Tommy POG!_

_So cute, big brother Techno_

_SBI dinner brainrot_

“Sure,” He says, ignoring how pleased his voices feel.

Tommy seems to have taken a liking to cooking out in his little house. He has a wide variety of spices and ingredients to choose from. Tommy makes him cut up carrots for a roast chicken while he and Tubbo dry rub the chicken. They make jokes, and talk about their pets. Tommy gushes over Steve and it makes his heart flip. Techno mentions that he finds his dogs to be adequate and his brother’s eyes are starless, so suffice to say they're both sappy fools.

When they finally get the chicken in the furnace, they decide to sit at the table while they wait. Tubbo begins talking to him about his plans to move out here with Tommy, handing Snowchester over to Jack, and he already plans to make a neighboring house that’s connected with a bridge.

He gives him tips on how to set up an automatic bee farm, and his voices start chanting to look at Tommy. When he does, his face is serious and a bit melancholy.

“What’s wrong?” He dares to ask.

“Listen, Techno,” Tommy pulls a netherite axe from his belt, “I’ve been meaning to return this, the Axe of Peace. I’m sorry for stealing it.”

Techno takes the axe reverently, as if he’s afraid it will break. It’s been well maintained, and he can see creases in the metal where it has been repaired. He can’t imagine living in a world where Tommy fixes his weapons on his own and it really shows how different he’s become. As much as he appreciates the gesture, as much as it makes him want to cry, he feels wrong taking it. He doesn’t regret giving this to Tommy, even after what has happened.

“It’s a gift, Toms,” That nickname makes Tommy look away, “You deserve it. You always have.”

Tommy quickly takes it back and holds it to his chest, “That’s right, of course I have, I’m fucking awesome.” _Thank you_ , he really means to say. _Your welcome_ , he says in a nod.

Tubbo gives him an awkward and proud thumbs up, and before he can grumble, he’s leaving to check on the food. Tommy’s still holding the axe like he never wants to let it go again and Techno doesn’t blame him or let it make him embarrassed. Whatever keeps his brother happy.

“Dig in!” Tubbo says, placing the chicken on the table.

They do, Tubbo and Tommy with gross excitement. He just carefully cuts his with refinement. It’s wonderfully delicious and he can’t remember the last time he had such a well cooked meal. He mostly makes bland baked potatoes because he can’t be bothered with the effort of cooking. He’s also never needed to, not for a long time. Ranboo and Phil are self-sufficient and so they don’t really partake in a family dinner, like this. He wonders if maybe they should do this more, though he can’t imagine asking Tommy to come visit. Not because he wouldn’t welcome him, just because he seems so much more content out here Pehaps he will have to visit again, if he’s allowed.

When he finishes his meal, Tubbo’s taking his plate and Tommy’s clearing the table with him. He watches them work in synchrony, singing familiar tunes, like he’s not even there. He wonders if this is how they would have always been, if the war had never happened. If Wilbur had never dragged them in conflict with Dream. He thinks about how much brighter their eyes could be if he never took their homes away. _Never again_ , he promises himself. He’ll cherish their last canon life with every bit of his soul, and if that means sacrificing himself for their sanctuary he will.

“You’re looking a little faraway there, Techno,” Tommy says with a hesitant tone, “You okay?”

“Just, getting nostalgic I guess.”

“Hmm. I understand, it’s been a bit since we’ve had dinner together. Do you remember when you had to cook for me when I had the flu?” He says with eyes crinkling.

“And that I almost burnt down the kitchen,” He shakes his head, “Phil never let me hear the end of it.”

“Wilbur wasn’t any better, I don’t think he ever even tried to cook, the lazy bitch.” Tommy laughs, but his expression is hard.

Techno isn’t sure if this is going to be the right thing to say, but he mutters, “I miss him. I still don’t think I’m over it.”

Tommy huffs, voice thick in his throat, “Yeah. Me neither. I wish I had done more to help him. I can’t help but think if maybe I had been less reckless or something maybe he’d still be here today.”

Techno’s heart sinks, “Tommy. Promise me you don’t blame yourself for what happened.”

“Well...” He stops himself.

Techno hugs him tightly, “Listen. It’s not anyone’s fault, especially not yours. Wilbur was going through a lot and he didn’t want our help. Even if we had pulled him away from the button, I don’t think he’d have been okay. I think he needed much more help than we could give him.”

Tommy buries himself in his neck and mumbles, “Okay. Do you think he’s proud of me?”

“Yes, as am I. You’ve really grown up and made something great for yourself.”

Tommy cries then, loud and choked, like he hasn’t let himself cry in years. Techno tries to hold himself together and just be a steady support beam, but he feels his eyes prickle against his will. When Tubbo walks back in the room he jumps and gapes into his, sort of crying eyes. He approaches them carefully and pats Tommy’s back, and joins in on the embrace. Tubbo doesn’t cry, he just let’s his eyes close until Tommy calms down.

When Tommy lets out his final sniffling breath he pushes Techno back, “Okay, thanks. And if you tell anyone I cried I’ll blow up your fucking house.”

“What tears?” Techno feigns confusion and Tommy gives him a punch on the arm for that but he’s grinning.

After that the air is still and Techno is getting the sense he’s overstaying his welcome. Well, he knows he’s not but he’s a bit emotionally exhausted after all of this. Who knew repairing broken trust and sort-of-maybe crying could make you feel bone tired.

Tommy is looking about the same and he says, “Hey, so, I think it’s getting close to bedtime. I do chores early in the morning and all that.”

“Me too,” Techno nods, “Um, I’ll just go I guess.”

Tubbo and Tommy embrace him and he tries his hardest not to run away from it and then he goes to retrieve his horse and Steve. Steve is obediently waiting by his horse with a dopey grin on his face. He seems to like it here, even though it’s not at all cold enough for him. He likes it here too, he really does, and it suits his brother nicely. As he’s climbing the saddle Tommy peaks his head out of the door and yells “Wait!”

Techno does and trots over, “Yes?”

“Do you think maybe,” Tommy wrings his hands, “You could visit again? I know perhaps you don’t forgive me yet, I surely don’t one hundred percent like you, but this was good.”

Techno smiles, his tusks showing his pride, “It’d be an honor. Phil mentioned you were hosting dinner soon.”

Tommy coughs, “Right, I am doing that, yes. You can bring Ranboo too if you want.”

“I will.”

“Right, have a safe trip Techno.” Tommy waves.

“Before I go, let me make you a promise,” He feels himself saying, like if he doesn’t he’ll regret it.

“Huh?”

Techno reaches his hand down from his horse, “We’ll shake on it. I promise I will protect these coordinates with all I have. You deserve happiness Tommy. Even if I haven’t been so good at helping you achieve that. I want to now.”

Tommy grips his hand at his full strength, “And I promise to call you a bastard a little less.”

“I’d expect nothing less.”

With that he feels thousands of times lighter and he’s off with the wind. His braid flies behind him like wings and he’s soaring. For most of his life all he’s known is violence. The scars on his body and calluses on his hands are a testament to that.

The walls around his empty heart are a reminder that the world is dangerous. But in that moment where Tommy is shaking his hand looking just as awestruck as he was as a kid, his heart starts overflowing. And he obviously knows that this meeting is only the beginning to repairing their relationship. He knows Tommy is still scared of him and Techno is certainly still worried that he will be abandoned again. He knows they will fight and scream at each other, curses flying and swords out. But he also knows that they are prepared to forge new memories together with some new family members in tow.

He thinks of the photo on Tommy’s mantle, where their smiles are innocent and their shoulders are weightless. He hopes they can add another photo next to it, to show where they are now and how far they’ve come. He’ll even go home tonight and carve the frame out of oak wood and stain it with gold. He’ll smelt the glass and reinforce it with iron so that it never breaks. And he’ll make sure on the day they take the photo he will show his genuine emotions fully on his face.

Those thoughts carry him swiftly home. The sun is slowly rising by the time he’s putting his horse behind the gate and he takes his tired legs into his bedroom. Steve lays his head on Techno’s lap and gives him an adorable yawn. He’s about to drift off, until Phil comes and lays a hand on his back.

“How did it go?”

“Good.” 

And he means it.

Phil’s giving him a proud gaze, “I told you it’d go well.”

Techno rolls his eyes in his pillow and luckily Phil leaves him to rest after that. And he’s happy, for once he is truly happy. His voices are not silent, they never are, but for once they too are resting. They murmur about what kinds of gifts they can give Tommy, what kinds of builds they can do for him. Some of the angrier ones whisper how they’ll keep Dream far away from the little cottage thousands of blocks to the East. And one of them, his own voice, tells him that he’s done well. And for once, he believes it.

**Author's Note:**

> Wooo Technoblade big brother POG!
> 
> I really enjoyed writing this. Feel free to repost this or the first fic (as long as you credit me), or do fanart or whatnot if you feel inclined (again pls credit me and this fic). 
> 
> If you liked or have any constructive criticism please leave a comment and some kudos <3


End file.
